Judgment upon the Gods
by Simosis
Summary: Judgment upon the Gods, is a story of seven young men and women, climbing up a tower for grand opportunity.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 60px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Judg/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 60px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 60px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" upon the Gods/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 36pt; line-height: 60px; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: #5a5a5a; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: #5a5a5a; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 64px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"First Floor Arc/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 36pt; line-height: 64px; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The tower, a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tremendous in structure/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"place only /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"very /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"few /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"have the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"opportunity/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to enter, not because it's in a far off land, or even that it's hard to find, no the tower is a place or trials and tribulations that reveals itself to those who are deemed worthy, as if it was always there, right in front of them, almost natural, as if it would be stranger for it not to be in the middle of a room, a hallway or a street./span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span class="SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The tower has a selection process of sorts, only those akin to some sort of power are chosen to have this tower stalk them in plain sight for the rest of eternity, these powers could very well be anything, this world is full of mysteries and things thought to only be from fairy tales or works of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ancient/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fiction, but the tower isn't so kind it'd reveal itself to anyone with some sort of power, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"no/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the tower is cruel and devious, it wants people to enter/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" but/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it wants people to suffer, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"this is not /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"unknown/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the ones /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"who/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" enter know this, so why would they willing enter a place like this/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"imple the tower chooses only the most misfortunate of people, the most desperate of people, for surely those with nothing to lose and everything to gain /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"will not /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pass/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"up the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"opportunity/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to get everything they could /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"possibly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ever want./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"For reaching the top of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tower /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" will have the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"opportunity/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to become a God./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Now this is a tale of seven young men and women /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"whose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lives have become intertwined with the same fate, six people who've come together to follow one man to the top of the tower, not only /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"become a God but to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"take/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"over/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Mount Olympus/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", what awaits them on their journey? Pain? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Suffering/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Joy? Sadness? Who knows. After all this is a cruel place, but even so it can be kind and gentle, to those who deserve it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"But alas there is only one method to enter the tower, a method that proves it's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"wickedness, you may not enter this tower as you would any other, you cannot simply open the door and stroll in, no the only way to enter is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"abandoning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"physical/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" body, in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"laym/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ans/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" terms '/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"death/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"', but not just any death, you may not live till old age and die from natural causes, no the tower allows your entrance through /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"suicide/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" truly is an evil place./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 28pt; line-height: 46px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 28pt; line-height: 46px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 60px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 60px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 36pt; line-height: 60px; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1f4d78; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 20pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Part /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 20pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 20pt; line-height: 36px; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"[28/5/2016]/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ya know this place /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ain/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" as scary as I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"woulda/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" thought it'd be, I thought there'd be monsters all ova' the place, like in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"som'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sorta game."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" (William Harris/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", 18,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"all, Texan, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lond/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" controller of the earth element.)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Is that honestly how you people talk?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" (Ulrica Von Brandt, 18, German,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deep blue hair, controller of the ice element.)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Whaddya mean?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""N-now let's just get along okay?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" (Yeva Golov, 16, short,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Russian,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pink hair a psychic.)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I will agree with you Ulrica, William's way of talking is utterly annoying."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"(Edward /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Osbo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rne, 16, British, b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lack hair controller of the water element/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;")/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And hard to understand."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That too."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oi!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""But we should be thankful a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uffo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"on/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" like him is actually capable of speech, this /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"journey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of ours would be rather annoying if he couldn't talk."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Not that that really matters, we can all understand each other in this place anyway, whatever way of speech doesn't matter, we'd all be able to understand it anyway."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" (Nagisa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Izayoi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", 19, Japanese, white hair, controller of the electric element.)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well that is rather helpful then Nagisa." Said Edward /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sarcastic/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tha'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is rather /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lpful/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"then/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Nagisa." Said William/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mockingly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hahahaha /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"well/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", anyway/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hate to break up this little banter you guys got going on but I just got/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" one /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" question/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Nagisa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" (Hunter Jones, 17, tall, Australian, strawberry /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"blond/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hair, controller of the wind element/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hmm? What is it Hunter?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well um this thing is kinda heavy so can we take a break for a little while?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I've been meaning to ask what is that you're carrying?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh this? This is my weapon! You all have your own way of fighting right? Well this is what I use!" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He sounds really proud of this, but it looks stupid, is it even /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"efficient?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"what's it called then?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You won't laugh?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why? Is it called something stup-, something funny?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well I guess a little to people who aren't from Australia, it probably looks like some large stick to someone from Japan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"huh?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"es it very well does look like that, but I don't wanna hurt this sense of pride oozing off of him, so I'll leave it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""This here is called a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"didgeridoo"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"…/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"idgeridoo."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hahahahahaha /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wha'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the hell kinda name is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tha'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And just like that silence broke with William's loud /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"obnoxious/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" laugh, Ulrica snickering with Edward, Yeva trying to be as nice as she can by holding in a laugh and Rossella's giggling, it felt as if any tension we had between was slowly being lifted, the air around us all felt /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"comfortable/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" much more so than it has felt in the week we've been together here/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""W-well, I-I'll show you h-how badass this is! I'll take on the next monster we run into on my own, that'll show you!" Said the very obviously /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"embarrassed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Hunter./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well as much as I'd love to see you fight solo Hunter, I think it's better if we fight in groups, so in saying that Rossella, you wanna help Hunter with the next ones?" Said Nagisa still wiping the tears from his eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hm? Sure." (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rossella Acqua, 19, tall, Italian, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"scarlet hair, controller of the fire element.)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nd with that a thunderous crash was echoing behind us, something was coming, something large, something stupid, it's purposely running through these large solid walls, instead of just going through the large doorways, I feel like it's mocking us and it's pissing me off./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ohhh here comes a biggie you two! You sure you dun wan' any help?" Said an obviously /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eager/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to fight William./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Blunt as always huh Rossella? Small matter by the sounds of it, it's either a cyclops or j/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ust a giant, either way the combination of Rossella's flames and Hunter's wind, it should be fairly simple. With one last crash dust filled the room, as the dust settled the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"creatures/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" figure became more and more obvious, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"from/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the club it was holding to its one large eye and a heaven /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"piercing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" horn, what stood before us was that of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ancient/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Greek mythology, a cyclops, at least 10 meters tall, still only a fraction of the size of the room./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""All right Rossella I'll take the flan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hunter halted his speech /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to watch Rossella as she began to fight the cyclops./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Flashing this /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"overly garish/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fan in front of her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"face, t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"remendous/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" flames /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"spewed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" from Rossella's body as if she was caught in a twister of fire, the flames are beautiful in color as red as sun, but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"surprisingly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it's not all that hot we're only standing a few meters away, is that the extent of her control over/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" them? Just as quickly as she brought them forth she was already on the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"assault, the flames consume the cyclops in mere seconds. A /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deafening/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cry could be heard from the cyclops, a cry of sheer terror and pain, this woman is a lot more /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"terrifying/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" than I thought./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hunter. How long are you planning on standing around. I can only keep it enclosed for so long, so if you'd hurry up and get ready that/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" be great."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rossella is rather quiet usually but as it seems she can be /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quite rude huh?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"…/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Uhhh y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eah! All right/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I'm on it!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He seems quite startled did Rossella's display take all the bravado out of him? But just as quickly as it seemed his will to fight was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"wa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" he brought his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vast in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"size /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #1d2129; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"idgeridoo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to his mouth/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"with/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" one deep breath he began to blow into the d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"idgeridoo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". The air itself seemed to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"thin out/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" like/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag:  
none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"congregating/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"elsewhere. One glance was all it took to see the lost air was gathering around Hunter, almost seemingly like a swirl at first./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Haaah, all right, I guess an all out /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"assault/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" will be best for this kind of fight, so I'll do this!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Once again he took a deep breath, but there was something different about this compared to the last, his face looked like it was much more strained, like he was trying to create something huge. Seconds passed and the air that was gathered around him began to take shape. It was tremendous in size, he'd summoned his o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n giant of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sorts/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", even though/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it seemed to just be made of the air, it seemed solid, almost as if /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he summoned/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"an actual giant./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hoooooh, okay this is it, I'll show just what I can do with this!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Once again he took a deep breath but this one had to be the most intense breath he took, but his face didn't look as pained as before, does it take him time to get used to this each time he uses it? The giant started to move, not sluggish at all, quickly, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"extremely/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" swiftly, each step carried the giant 100's of meters at a time, in a mere five seconds it had reached the other side of the room where the cyclops/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", which was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" still enclosed in Rossella's inferno prison. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rossella/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"released/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the cyclops/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"from her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"infernos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" g/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rasp/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", just as the giant Hunter had created out of the air around us started to lift it's arms, the cyclops was slow to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"react/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag:  
none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was still /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"writhing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" in pain from Rossella's prison/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" by the time it had /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"grasped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the situation around it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" had/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" already been captured by Hunter's giant. The cyclops was being wrestled to the ground by the giant, it attempted to grab the giant, but could grasp nothing, with a resounding crash the cyclops had been brought to the ground, with the giant mounted on top. T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he giant began to unload /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"upon /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the cyclop/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", each punch more /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fero/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cious/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" than the last. These blows went on for a full minute until t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cyclops' head had caved in, the sight was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"horrific/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", pools of blood was all around the cyclops, it's nerves were still twitching, the whole time it was in a desperate struggle to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"escape, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"it didn't want this kind of fate, it was lead here by it's hunger, so it ran at the first scent of new flesh it could, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"but because of it's brash /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"behavio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"now /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"undoubtedly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dead. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"This was the pure savagery of this place, these horrendous acts of cruelty had to be done, to survive it's kill or be killed and none of us flinched at any of it, is that a good thing or bad thing? Are we just numb/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"graphic/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nature of the conflicts here, or is it a case of losing our humanity? Do we enjoy these sights? Those are questions that at this moment I have no answer to, but I do know one thing this is merely the beginning of the tower we've made minimal progress if any at all on the first floor, I just hope none of us truly lose control of whatever human emotions we have left, this place is a lot more ruthless /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"than I remember it,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"is it because I was with '/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"him/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"' at the time? No matter we still have a long way to go I have no room to waver/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oiiiiii Nagisa you okay? Tha' didn' freak ya' out or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"anythin'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" right?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm brought back to reality by William's loud bellowing once again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No, I'm fine just thinking was all." Said Nagisa w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ryly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Anyway /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"let's move on and take a proper break in the next rest stop we can find and call it day then?" Said a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rushed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX32097706" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Nagisa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX32097706" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
